The Doppelgänger
by Luna484
Summary: In the magical world there is the legend of Azrael Potter the-girl-who-lived. In the muggle world there is the legend of the Doppelgänger, an assassin who disguises itself as its victim. What if these two legends were pertained to the same person?Britain is about to find itself on a ride that it can't get off. FEM!Harry Metamorph!Harry streetsmart!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Guys, sorry for not updating anything for Out of Golden Dust for ages, my parents have been overseas even more than usual so I had to look after my little brother lots on top of which I got rejected by my first love** **L** **(I cried for the first time in public … that was really embarrassing!) and I had a massive writers block, but thank you all so much for your support and I promise an update asap!**

 **This fic was spawned on a four-hour train ride from Hamburg to Berlin with lots and lots of boredom!**

 **Warning this story is considerably darker than Out of Golden Dust so if you're younger than 15 you probably shouldn't read.**

 **Warning: maybe Dumbledore!Bashing, definite Ron bashing, Assassination, and Blood.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the laptop I'm writing this on** **.**

* * *

When Petunia Dursley née Evans woke up one fine morning to find her niece half frozen on her doorstep she and her darling Vernon made a hasty decision she would regret for years to come **…**

 **OoooOoooO**

Jade ran through the back alleys of London a hood firmly fastened to her head, a thin ratty coat covered her thin frame of 10 years, intense green eyes darting around taking in her surroundings. Evading different people with practiced ease. The streets, which she roamed, were dark and dirty, the windows were dusty and cracked or broken, and the smell was enough to make you more than queasy. It was no place for a normal 10 year old but for Jade it was home or at least the place she called home. She'd been here from the age of five or so she guessed. She couldn't remember much of her life before here; all she could remember was darkness and pain. Something she wouldn't like to repeat.

She shook her head to clear those memories and a few strands of blood red hair escaped her hood in the process. Pulling her hood tighter she sprinted off again.

After a while she finally reached her goal: an old, empty looking factory. She walked along the side of the building before climbing into the ventilation shafts, taking her flimsy shoes off and climbing into the small room above the high ceiling of the factory. She quickly cleared her now black curly hair and cape of any cobwebs before stepping out into the main room where Mer and Blondie were waiting for her.

Mer's look darkened when she saw Jade and even Blondie pressed her lips together tightly, it could only mean one for thing for Jade and she waited in suspense as the dreaded words spilled from Blondie's lips.

"You have another customer, she's waiting in the back room." Blondie said quietly without looking her in the eye. Guilt radiated off her and Mer as Jade morphed her features to look around 16, their age with light brown hair and green eyes to match. She fished around in the now fitting cape awhile before pulling out some concealer and a small hand mirror that though cracked a few times still worked.

Jade proceeded to quickly cover that blasted lightning bolt scar. She never understood why she could change everything about her appearance barring her scar, the one thing she wanted to change most of all.

Jade was gone now, in her place now stood the Doppelgänger an urban legend and a famed and sought out assassin.

As a whispered "good luck" left Mer's lips she threw Mer a cocky smirk and laughed.

"Won't need it." She declared and left them to their thoughts, she'd left her client waiting for far too long. The backroom of their hideout was small and only held a couch and a saggy old worn out armchair. Jade suspected that it used to be the break room of the people that used to work in the factory a long time ago.  
Her client sat on the saggy couch facing the door; a spring of two had made their way to the surface. Doppelgänger observed her client before clearing her throat to make her presence known. Straight blond hair framed a heart shaped face and lifeless blue eyes, Doppelgänger guessed her to be around twenty-five. Her client jumped in surprise before settling her weary eyes on Doppelgänger.

"You're a lot younger than I expected"

She finally broke out after a few minutes of silence.

'That is so much truer than you could ever imagine.' Jade thought before the Doppelgänger spoke again.

"Why are you here?"

"I've heard of you many times…"

"Many people have. Whom do you want me to help into the next realm?"

Her client's hands trembled as she pulled out a photograph of a middle-aged man and handed it to Doppelgänger. The man looked very average, nothing out of the ordinary. Doppelgänger sighed; he'd be a bit of a bother to find, but she'd manage. She always did.

"Anything else you can tell me about him?"

The girl visibly flinched and shook her head. Doppelgänger sighed yet again.

"Four thousand five hundred pounds and no pence less, do we have a deal? Be aware that there is no going back if you confirm now. Not for you or him!"

"Ye- yes, w- we have a d- deal." Her client said shakily and handed over an envelope.

"Thank you for your business. Do you want me to contact you when it's done or will the news be enough?" Doppelgänger asked with a Cheshire grin.

"The news will be enough, thanks." She said less shakily and left the way she had come.

 **OoooOoooO**

 **Doppelgänger POV**

'Time to start gathering information on Mr Bland' I thought to myself whilst skipping down the alleys towards the one place where everything was exchanged, the black market. I entered as Rouge, another persona Jade had created for us. Probably the most memorable one I showed the public and also the most known. Rouge possessed fiery red locks and doe like hazel eyes with specks of green.

I made my way across the market, which to me always seemed larger on the inside. No one would ever, could ever guess that a shabby rundown old warehouse on the edges of London held one of the largest black markets in the world. The inside was just as shabby as the grey tin outside but the colourful wares being bought, sold and traded, in addition to the people gave it life and colour. A strange thing to think of the black market, but when have I ever been normal. I giggled to myself, which in any other place have landed me curious looks, here, well no one really cared all too much.

Passing the many stalls, each with more interesting and unusual wares than the last I nodded to various people as they greeted me, as I'd mentioned before Rouge was probably my most liked persona and while the Doppelgänger was better known nobody really liked her, the general public didn't really appreciate assassins. I finally got to the stall I was looking for; it had no objects put out front, yet what they sold was nearly priceless to me, information. As usual a teenager and an older man accompanied the stall.

"Hey Bear." I greeted the younger with a grin.

"Hey Rouge, lookin fiery as always. What are ya lookin for?"

"I wonder, what could I possibly be looking for at a stall that sells Information?"

Did I forget to mention I was unbearably sarcastic most of the time?

"I know tha much Rouge. Who are ya lookin for information bout?"

"Some boring middle aged guy," I said and handed over the photo the client had given me. Bear looked at the photo and scrunched his eyebrows, he disappeared into the tent behind the stall and I could hear pages being turned before he came out again with an apologetic look on his face.

"Well, I got nothin. Can't help ya… Got a name or somethin?"

"Nope." I replied popping the p. He sighed and turned to the older man.

"Ey Gramps can ya help Rouge 'ere? She's lookin for some dude and I got no info."

The older man who had appeared to be sleeping until then sat up to take a look at the photo his ice blue eyes shone slightly as he ummed and ahhed over the photo. Suddenly he clapped his hands and beckoned for Bear to bring him some paper and a pen and started writing at the speed of light…

"Ya know that's gonna cost ya extra. Gramps don't do service no more."

"How much?" That one question ended up with me haggling with Bear over every penny while Gramps kept writing seemingly not bothered with our behaviour.

 **0ooo0ooo0**

 **No ones POV**

Happy with the amount info gramps was able to deliver Doppelgänger left to observe her target. The man's name was David Rush, an ordinary office worker for an ordinary insurance company in the ordinary suburb of Northolt.

'An ordinary life for an ordinary guy,' she thought to herself whilst observing him from a bench in the light filled green park, donning dark brown wavy hair and blue eyes. Now all that was left was to observe him enough to morph into him and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

She silently snorted, this park certainly wasn't the place people would suspect the Doppelgänger to plan a murder; it was filled to he brim with families. Mothers and Fathers chasing after children laughing and doing other family things, Jade cringed before scoffing mentally, she didn't envy them with their perfect little boring lives in their cookie cutter neighbourhoods with perfect neighbours and perfect children… she really didn't, so then why did her heart still clench and feel tight in her chest? Why?

 _Two or so hour's later_

Doppelgänger follows her target from the roofs, her features morphing to fit his to a T. Moving in a suit in a slightly overweight males body is irritating her immensely and no one likes an annoyed Doppelgänger, no one that wants to live that is. He turns into a smaller street that was empty bar him; he didn't feel any impending doom as he strolled leisurely down the alley humming a happy tune. Not two seconds later something jumps down in front of him. He only sees his own face a second before something cold is plunged in his chest. As he lay on the ground, blood pooling around him from the wound of his chest, and his life flashing before his eyes he sees his Doppelgänger, no the Doppelgänger looking down on him.

"Bye, bye me." Was the last thing he would ever hear before his eyes fluttered close for the last time, and the Doppelgänger left as if she'd never been there.

 **0ooo0ooo0**

When Jade woke the next morning she just knew something good had to happen. The Doppelgänger had done her job so it wouldn't have to surface for a couple more months and the gang and she had enough money to live quite comfortably.

The gang was made up of her, the secret assassin and number one money maker that Blondie had found on the streets, Mer a sixteen year old with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes that made her look rather innocent was basically the big mama of the group but you were totally fucked if you pissed her off or hurt the younger ones. Blondie was their leader; she was also their strongest fighter. She had platinum blonde hair and turquoise eyes, in another, fairer world she would have been worshiped as a great beauty but scars marred every inch of her body. Those silvery lines that made most pity and admire her at the same time.

Then there was Raven, the baby of the group, the only boy in the permanent group who was abandoned as a baby and found and adopted by Mer who protected him fiercely like a mother dragon. He was now around three or four. The other members or the gang were less permanent and Jade didn't know them all, most of them just brought food or money once in a while and slept and ate with them in the factory, of course only if they'd brought something. But they were all fiercely loyal to Blondie and Jade knew they were the reason no one had started a gang war against them yet. Blondie would be able to mobilise half of the shadow side of London to crush whoever dared to attack her.

Jade finally got up out of her squeaky cot at the thought of Blondie mobilising London.

She got ready and prepared for the day like any other day, a few hidden daggers here and there but nothing tooooooo dangerous. What she wasn't prepared for, however was for an owl to swoop into the room from God knows where and drop a letter neatly on her head.

* * *

 **AN: It's me again, yay! My Harry, or as she's called in this fic Azrael cant remember her past all too much so she wouldn't know her name, so she called herself Jade because of her eyes… I know she's very OOC but please bear with me, also I don't know what normal ten to eleven year olds are like cause my brother is eight and I've always been extremely mature for my age, apparently. Also I have no idea what its like to live on the streets so this is purely my imagination…**

 **Also what do you guys think Petunia did with Jade?**

 **Also do you think this should be rated T or M?**

 **Please vote on the poll about what House Azrael should be in...**

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 2020 words.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Please leave me a review… Please *insert puppy dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hi Guys**

 **I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I went through a heavy bout of depression so thanks for your patience! I wasn't sure on how to introduce Jade to the Magical world… I hope you all like my solution, I didn't plan it, it kinda wrote itself. Thank you all so much for reviewing, you were my fuel in the last couple of days pushing me to finish this as a gift to you in 2018! Caution Unbetaad Story ahead and obviously I don't own any of the harry potter content duh!**

Jade glared at the Owl as she took the letter from her head. The envelope was made of parchment and bore a seal with a lion, eagle, badger and snake on it. She snorted, who still used parchment these days… She flipped the letter and in fancy green lettering it said:

 _Ms Azrael Potter_

 _The fifth Bedroom_

 _Old Abandoned Warehouse_

 _London_

 _England_

Jade blinked twice before letting out a suppressed giggle, this situation was just too weird. That freaking Owl didn't even deliver the letter to the right person, but it had what may as well be their hideout as an address, well there was no harm in opening it now was there? She looked around hastily to check no one was watching her, it was quite creepy, that the letter had her bedroom on it. She broke the seal and pulled a letter out of the envelope also made out of parchment.

 _Dear Ms Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than the 31_ _st_ _of July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

What the hell, Jade innerly screamed, Witches, Wizards… They didn't exist. Magic isn't and will never be real. If it was why was she living like this. No, no, no, whoever this Azrael person was, someone was playing a mean prank on her. Jade shook herself and dumped the letter in the nearest dumpster she found. Idiotic Owl she thought and snorted. She might be able to change her appearance but she wasn't stupid enough to believe in fucking wizards or Magic for that matter.

So she put 'the incident' as she newly dubbed it behind her and went back to her daily routine of pickpocketing till twelve, going back to base at one, fending off Mer's worried remarks and playing with Raven, the little cutie.

The whole gang was already smitten with him and his doe like brown eyes and midnight black hair. He was babbling about something or other as she played with him with an old soccer ball. She tried paying attention but at the back of her head 'the incident' kept occupying her thoughts. Jade quickly shook her head she shouldn't be dwelling on a prank letter.

Oh well she thought as she fell into bed that evening, tomorrow everything will be like normal again. She couldn't have been more wrong.

The next morning, when Jade dragged herself out of bed and blearily opened her heavy eyes, she saw three letters akin to the ones yesterday on her windowsill.

"Bloody Hell" she swore, the sight of the letters waking her up immediately. One prank letter delivered to the wrong address was a coincidence, saying four were a coincidence was pushing it. It was time to do a little investigating…

She decided to bring it up casually at breakfast. "Hey guys, do you happen to know anyone who owns an owl?" Mer and Raven looked at her like she was out of her mind while Raven gurgled happily, clapping his hands, "Owlie, Owlie, I want an Owlie", his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "I'll take that as a no, since you to have lost the capability to speak." She said sarcastically and left the table, "I'll be off now, I have some investigating to do." She yelled over her shoulder as she left the large hall where they had breakfast. Before the company that had owned the warehouse they now called home had gone bankrupt, automobiles had been manufactured in that hall. "Be careful" Mel called out to her, concern showing on her face. "When aren't I" Jade replied, just as the door slammed closed behind her.

 **0ooo0ooo0**

 **Jade's POV**

I stood in front of the large hall that housed the black market for the second time in two days, that was a new record. As I stood before the quite intimidating building, I thought that maybe it would be wise not to go as Jade, but perhaps as Rouge. My eyes darted around, checking if anyone was watching me, before shifting into the form of Rouge. Blowing my red locks out of her face I entered the hall with quick confident steps. Looking unsure or afraid was fatal in this part of town. The stall was in the same part of the hall as usual.

"Back again, Rouge? That's a new record."

"Don't sound so happy Bear, geez. This time its kind of different… It's for me"

"How so? Now I'm kinda interested…What's this about? Ya've never asked me for a favour before. Ya sure ya're not sick." He joked, his grey eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Stop teasing you idiot." I handed the letter to Bear. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Bear looked at the letter in wonderment. "Who the hell still uses parchment in this day and age?" He burst out.

"Keep reading," I ordered.

Bear turned the heavy envelope around and opened it, taking the letter out and slowly reading it, I could see the disbelief and wonder spreading on his still childlike face.

"So?" I asked, "Do you know anything about this?"

That snapped him out of his trance, blinking he turned back to me and laughed.

"Rouge, this is a joke right?"

"That's what I thought too, until this morning three more identical letters turned up."

This time Bear looked at the letters more carefully.

"I dunno Rouge, I've never seen anything like this, I'll ask Gramps but ya know I can't promise anythin'."

"That's all I ask, thanks Bear. Do you know when he should be back?"

"Nah, sorry. Your best guess would be ta come back t'morrow."

"All right, I'll be back. I've got some more errands to run…"

I turned away from the stall and browsed the black market a little longer; perhaps I could find a new toy for Raven. His life was very lacking in the toy compartment.

Well turns out looking for a toy in a black market isn't the best idea one could have, I mean why have ten weapons stands when you could have twenty right? I mentally face palmed. Not a single toys stand to be found. Anywhere! I cursed and made my way out of the large hall when something caught my eye, a small stand in a hidden corner I had never seen before. It wasn't really a stand either. It was a type of deep purple velvet tent. Curious as to why I had never seen it before I walked over to it, eyeing it suspiciously from a distance at first to assess the danger. I'd prefer to avoid fight as much as possible, killing is rather clean cut; fighting on the other hand is annoying, messy and takes to much effort to be honest. As I approached the mystery tent small runic markings on the velvet became clear.

"Hello" I called softly "Anyone there" as I parted the tent openings and was shocked by what I found. If I had thought the outside of the tent was peculiar it was nothing compared to the inside. The walls where a deep red and it was full of gadgets and gizmos that flew around or moved around on the floor beneath me. Some weird pixie like creatures I had never seen before screeched and clawed at a cage under a table upon which dusty old books had been piled. These too wore strange runic markings. In the middle of the room sat a very round sleeping old lady with a cat on her lap.

"Hello" I tried again, this time louder and more forceful. The old Lady jumped up from her slumber and glared at me shortly before smiling. Weird.

"Ah, a dear customer" she croaked as the cat sniffed and jumped off her lap "Welcome to Madame Mazies Magical Oddities for the young Witch and Wizard, how may this old witch help you youngin today?"

Witch, wizard, magic? It couldn't be a coincidence that I had heard those words so often in the past day, perhaps she would know more about this Hogwarts thing as well…

"Yes, um, hello" I stammered before pulling myself together…"I'm looking for a toy for my little brother, nothing dangerous, preferably something that can't fly." I didn't yet know how Mer and Blondie would react to flying things.

"Ah yes laddie, we have a few things here, you might like. A Board game that can take you into new worlds or a soft owl plush that makes noises and can walk perhaps or a toy wand, perfect for illegally practising the first bits and pieces of magic." The old woman croaked whilst pottering around the tent, that at a second glace was much bigger on the inside.

"I'll take the wand and the owl." I said, and hesitantly I added "so what's up with that Hogwarts…"

The old 'witch', I guess, turned around sharply, more so than I thought possible, and took a quick intake of breath.

"Hogwarts laddie? Now what would a laddie like you want in some freezing old castle all the way in Scotland." She spat with obvious distain.

I backpedalled, don't irritate the source of information, I said to myself, calm her down.  
"Sorry, ma'am, I obviously don't want to go there." I said quickly placating her. "It's just, well, a friend of mine might be going there, and I wanted to know-"

She cut me off at that.

"Didn't give you a chance either did they laddie?" She said with a sigh, "even though even I can feel the magic radiating off you. Don't feel to bad bout it, don't give many poor kids the chance to study at that school. Give up on that friend of yours though, when they get back, they wont want anything to do with you or the true arts. Pah, claiming to teach magic and all they do is teach watered down rubbish." Muttering off to herself at the end before she turned back to me and chuckled, "but you wanted the wand and the owl didn't you? That'd be three galleons and five sickles."

"I'm sorry, what." I said in astonishment. Galleons, sickles, what the hell?

"I've only got British money on me at the moment, that work too?

"Muggle money? sure, it'd be thirty pounds then." She chuckled again "Haven't had a customer as interesting as you in years." She added as she gave me the toys.

"Bye, and thanks for the advice." I shouted as I fled the tent, I broke into a run once I got out of the tent not even stopping when I heard Bear yell something at me. I threw not looking unsure or afraid out of the window. I just ran, this was all to much for me, I just wanted to be Jade, just Jade, magic wasn't real it couldn't be, Uncle Vernon had beaten that into me. I stopped harshly my legs protesting. What, Uncle Vernon, who, who was that? Should I remember him? My head hurt as I started seeing flashes of blood and fire, a fist coming down on me, a bat then a belt. What was this? I cried and lashed out in defence, and everything went black.

 **0ooo0ooo0**

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Jade winced as she opened her eyes and tried to stand up, her limbs protesting every step. It was already evening, ' _shit, Mer is going to kill me'_ , she looked around and everything within a three meter radius had been reduced to dust.

'Oh fuck, was that me? Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck' she cursed innerly, okay she was potentially a danger for all those around her, now what do with that information. She decided on writing a letter to those hogswarts people, to ask them to meet her, but first she had to get home soon or Mer would start sending battalions out to search for her. She checked on her purchases, which were miraculously unharmed, and tried to ignoring the pounding in her head as she ran home.

 **Jade P.O.V**

Mer was waiting for her and apparently the excuse "I'm sorry something happened and I passed out in an alleyway" wasn't exactly reassuring, so after sitting through a lecture on responsibility and other stuff I didn't pick up because of my pounding head, I gave Raven his gift.

"Thanks Jadie, I'll take good care of Hedwig!"

"Hedwig?"

"That's what she's called. She told me."

"Sure, sweetie. I'm just happy you like her."

I fled up to my room, not in the mood to talk to any more people, and quickly penned a letter to, oh god what was her name again?

 _Dear Ms McGonagall,_

 _I shall graciously accept the offer to go to Hogwarts. As I have no way of finding the listed items, please send someone to the Critterion Café in Peckham in tomorrow at 3pm. I will await you there._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Azrael Potter_

Ha, and Blondie says I can't be polite. Opening the shutters of the half broken window I called out to one of the owls that had, since yesterday perched there, and gave it the letter with the instructions to give it to Minerva McGonagall. Now to get ready for my meeting tomorrow, I'd have to call Frank, the owner of the café to tell him to get ready. He'd once used Rouge's services for a job and he still owed me one.

Now to the most troubling part of my day, why had I passed out? From what I remember I had been running away from the magic tent and then when I woke up everything was destroyed. But why was I running so desperately? What the hell had happened to me?

 **Okie Dokie, finished that, not quite happy with it yet but after almost one and a half years you guys deserve a chapter. I'm going to try to upload on a bi-monthly basis, but honestly I can't promise anything… Thanks for being so patient with me!**

 **So, what do you think Rouge's services entail?**

 **Also comment on which house you'd like to see 'Jade' in! Or vote on my poll. Its on my profile page** **J** **Currently:**

 **Hufflepuff: 1**

 **Ravenclaw: 0**

 **Gryffindor: 0**

 **Slytherin: 0**

 **Who do you think is going to meet Jade?**

 **I'm also, leaning towards Hufflepuff because I think it'd be interesting and it hasn't been done to often but please tell me what you think!**

 **I hope you like the memory game I'm playing with Jade but don't worry I won't stretch it out needlessly!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Please leave me a review…**

 **Virtual Cookies out to all of you!**

 **Lots of Love_ Luna**


End file.
